Ink in her Veins
Ink in her Veins, by Morpheus, is the third story featuring Bianca (Glyph) as the main character. It was published from 2018-02-13 to 2018-03-13. It takes place from 2016-09-30 to 2016-10-08. It directly follows The Writing On the Wall; there is currently no next story. Events Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-02-13 and takes place between 2016-09-30 and 2016-10-03. 2016-09-30 “It’s Alive!” Bianca is hamming it up a bit as she makes a number of special inks, chalks and other materials that will affect how her spells work. She reflects that she really needs her own lab for privacy and security. She also ponders what to do about the Bad Seeds, who have really mucked it up with her. That evening, after dinner, Bianca goes to see Scrye. On the way, she passes Cherry Bomb on the stairs. Scrye is an information broker, and Glyph wants information on the Bad Seeds. She’s expecting to pay, but Scrye actually wants a page translated instead. 2016-10-01 Bianca wakes up early and decides to spend some time reading a book on Romani runes. Unfortunately, a lot of the runes that make up the spells were broken. She does, however, find a couple of simple spells that seem to be useful. Before heading to breakfast, Morgana reminds her of the party that afternoon. Bianca shudders, remember the last party she had been at. 2016-10-02 Late that morning, Bianca is rereading the second book in the Darius Shepherd series. She’s amused by how much he got wrong about mutant powers, and how it comes off as anti-mutant propaganda now that she knows what’s really true. Still, it’s well written propaganda. She discusses it a bit with Chessa. She notices the time and hurries off to meet Janine in the workshop. While she’s there, Karma sneaks in and steals Giggles’s shock glove. Laura catches her at it, and they go off to get some ice cream. Early that afternoon, Clive Franks listens to his roommate, Shades, spin an idea of getting in good with an organization for when they graduate by ingratiating themselves with Bianca. Later that afternoon, Chained Melody talks to one of the newer Spy Kids, Carrie (Mouse), and plants some more rumors to make more trouble for Bianca. 2016-10-03 In third period BMA, Glyph is paired against Bacon. She manages to get off a couple of good spells, but injures herself more than Bacon, who has a TK shield. Then, on the way to lunch, Beatdown and Slime try to offer to be her henchmen. She turns them down politely. In sixth period Magic Lab, Bianca sets up a ward glyph with a mystic trip-wire. Later that afternoon, the Spy Kids decide to up their investigation of Glyph. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-02-27 and takes place between 2016-10-04 and 2016-10-05. 2016-10-04 In third period BMA, Biaca earns a hard-fought victory over Crysis, but on the way out he mentions Scorn, who was the prime mover behind the murder of her family. Late that morning, Shades tells Beatdown that Bianca’s rejection was for “plausible deniability”, and she has actually accepted them as her henchmen. They decide that they want to get in good with her, so they start by threatening a couple of boys they happen to overhear trash-talking her. Late that afternoon, the Spy Kids discuss Bianca. As usual, they come up with poorly thought out conspiracy theories. Late in the evening, Bianca is working on card-sized spell sheets with Janine in the Poe common room. 2016-10-05 In 7th period Magic Lab, Bianca tries out an idea she had for chaining spells. It works - sort of. Afterward, she meets Tek Witch (nicknamed "Twitch") and Raccoon of the Bad Seeds, who tell her that Esquire is on his own; the Seeds are not backing him, and did not know of his plan in advance. They discuss Esquire’s motivations a bit. Raccoon also mentions that the Secret Squirrels have been investigating. At dinner, the MMM finds one of Cyber Swarm’s bugs. Then Bianca goes to the library to check out if several old tomes have anything useful. No joy. She gets intercepted by Esquire, who tries to coerce her again. Then Edward Lowe (the Golden Lion) breaks it up and mentions that he has financial services on offer if she needs them. That evening, Robert (Crysis) is considering what to do about Bianca when his father calls. He says that he has relayed the information to Mister Scorn, but that they can’t take any action since she’s at Whateley. However, if he managed to eliminate her, without drawing suspicion on himself, it might be a career enhancer. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2008-03-13 and takes place between 2006-10-06 and 2006-10-08. 2006-10-06 In first period Powers theory, Janine mentions that Karma had gotten into her latest domino chain and set it off prematurely. She needs a secret lab. After third period BMA, she’s hauled into Security to answer for what Beatdown and Shades have been doing. She convinces Security Chief Everhart that they don’t work for her, and that she wants nothing to do with them. On the way back to lunch, a robot a couple of boys were working on explodes and a part hits her in the shoulder. She’s rushed to Doyle. In late afternoon, Bianca is feeling a bit sore after the injury, when Kopy comes up and asks to try to copy her powers. She says no, and is rescued by Janine, who wants to show her a new secret lab. There are actually two: the first is too small for Janine’s domino chains, but Bianca thinks she can make it work for her own lab needs. Then Janine mentions that she’s found a much bigger one. Glyph asks to use it for a couple of days. It’s given her some ideas…. That evening, the Secret Squirrels hold a meeting. Carrie reports that Bianca has a secret lab. They decide to investigate it. Also that evening, Crysis muses on his failed attempt to kill Bianca. The robot had exploded, but unfortunately he still needed to work on his fine control. 2006-10-07 After lunch, Bianca spots Beatdown and Shades hanging around. She tells them to knock it off - they do not work for her, and stop telling people that they do. 2006-10-08 After Bianca has lunch with several of the Underdogs, she passes a group of the Bad Seeds, including Esquire. Esquire tries to intimidate her again, but she leads him into her carefully prepared trap. Early in the afternoon, several of the Secret Squirrels try to track down where Bianca has gone in an attempt to find her secret lab. They arrive just as Esquire is leaving. Given his state, they figure that Glyph is even more dangerous than they thought, and decide to up their investigation. That evening in the Poe common room, Morgana asks what had gotten Esquire so scared of her. She explains. Also that evening, Beatdown and Shades discuss the day. Shades tells Clive that the show was for plausible deniability, and makes further plans to get into Bianca’s organization. Also that evening, Chained Melody approaches Crysis with a proposal to work together against Bianca. Crysis decides that’s a good idea. Maybe he doesn’t need to make the murder look like an accident. Maybe all he needs is a good patsy. And another also that evening, the Masterminds meet. Scrye finds a seat while they wait for their secret leader, the Golden Lion. Once he arrives, Scrye shares the idea that Bianca was never properly trained for her role as the White Lady. They decide to wait for an appropriate opportunity and then offer her membership. Characters In order of appearance. Some entries may be moved up to account for teams and clubs. *Mutant Mayhem Machine - “Training Team” formed to reserve a prime table. **Glyph - Bianca St. Claire. The White Lady **Dragonsfyre - Morgana **Cerulea - Laura Samuels **Backtrack - Bailey **Tinker - Janine - (may not be an official member of the club) **Lapin - Tia **Okami - Hikaru **Shieldwall - Jimmy ? - **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter- **Calliope - - **Tidestriker - Vic *Bad Seeds - club for the children of super-villains **Raccoon - **Tek Witch - - aka Twitch **Dragonblade - AJ Blackstone - aka Lex **Esquire - - *Beatdown - hired thug *Messenger - - (mention, deceased) *The Family - the organization that the White Lady heads **Marcus - - One of the Loyal - trusted enforcers, bodyguards, etc. (mention) **Tessa - - One of the Hands - sorceresses who keep the Family safe (mention) **White Lady V - the preceding White Lady (mentioned, murdered) *Cody family - (mention) *Cape Squad - formally, Future Superheros of America **Cherry Bomb - devisor specializing in explosives *Masterminds - villains in training. They don’t exist - just ask them. **Scrye - information broker and mage **Golden Lion - Edward Lowe - (secret) head of the club. **Doma Know - Helen Cartwright - **Bystander - - hardcore psychopath **Swandive - - **Devil's Advocate - - *Flower - - (notice) *Darius Shephard - the main character in an in-universe fictional thriller series. *Chessa - Chessa Barnes - a dragon girl *Giggles - Annie - a devisor or gadgeteer who giggles when she has a Diedricks episode. *Karma - a 7-year-old pest who gets in to everything and wrecks it. Probably a mangler. * Smith (mention, no idea who ce is.) *Shades - - projective teleporter and another thug. * unnamed boy *Slyme - - body made of greengoo. *Chained Melody - - *Spy Kids - formally the Intelligence Cadet Corps, derisively called the Secret Squirrels **Perfume - Kim - **Mouse - Carrie Harper - size warper - gets smaller **Cyber Swarm - David Nayer - makes lots of robot insects **Mister Blank - Edward Temple]] - can make someone dump their short term memory **Miss Violet - Caroline Voight - **Flipside - - **Tiptoe - - *Scorn - - Mob boss who is trying to kill Glyph to finish off her mob and take over. *Amanda Tolman - Instructor for Basic Martial Arts *Bacon - - kid with major GSD *Crysis - - Father is one of Scorn’s lieutenants *Rapunzel - - very fast-growing hair - several feet a day (minor) *Façade - - changes image daily (notice) *Decibelle - Poe resident (notice) *Summoner - - Poe resident (notice) *Swerve - - Poe resident (notice) Part 2 *La Mage Blanche - Antoinette ? - another of the “mean girls”. *Weaponeer - Elliot ? - (mention) *Photech - Marty - (mention) *Penny Dreadful - - manifests zombies *Iron Bell - - Esquire’s mother. *Leveler - - Esquire’s sister - founding member of the Amazons * - Cole - Crysis’ roommate * - - Crisis’ father - one of Scorn’s lieutenants Part 3 *Two Campus Security *Hive - Admiral Samantha Everheart - Head of Whateley Security *Kopy - - Power Mimic - wants to try out Glyph’s powers. *Tek Rider - Samantha - (mention) *Miss Omega - Cindy Hoffstater - TK super girl, looks like the after of the DiD. (Mention) *Underdogs - loose association of kids with weak or useless powers **DoDo - Dorothy Donner - TK with a range of about 2 feet. **Blackberry - Amy Pfeiffer - avatar with a plant spirit Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Morpheus